Conventional articles, such as jewelry, for enhancing a wearer's aesthetic appeal include one or more geometric structures constructed of a metallic material mounting an ornament. Commonly, jewelry is constructed of a one or more precious metals, one or more a gem stones, or a combination thereof. For millennia, this simple combination has been utilized by cultures around the world and has encompassed a multitude of different geometries, materials and gem stones in order to accomplish a desired appeal for the particular culture. In turn, the appeal to be captured has resulted in a corresponding number and variety of jewelry styles, each having a unique “look” as characteristic to the designer as one's signature is to a literary work.
A common objective in jewelry design, no matter how sophisticated or crude, has been to create a work of art that not only appeals to the wearer but also creates an impression in the mind of the observer of the person wearing the art. This objective has resulted in innumerable jewelry articles that are highly desirable for their appearance. Both the materials for their construction and methods for producing these articles, however, have too often produced jewelry that is affordable to only a limited portion of the population.
Accordingly, there has long been a desire to provide jewelry that is not only attractive to the wearer or observer, but may also be produced relatively quickly, simply and economically.